The invention relates to a device for facilitating the locomotion of a person by himself or herself by means of a respective spring system removably fixed on both legs of the person, which spring system enables the person, by compression and deflection of at least one spring element, to walk on the ground by jumping step by step.
Jumping and bouncing devices have been known for a long time and are distinguished by the most different spring systems. None of the known systems, however, permits locomotion by leaps similar to those performed on a trampoline. The reason must be seen to reside in the fact that so far no spring system has been found which is able to accumulate the required energy and has, at the same time, a dead weight so low that it does not give rise to occurrence of an impediment in the movements of the runner.
The present invention is based on the problem of providing a device for facilitated locomotion of person by means as simple and as easy to handle as possible, which enable the respective person to perform both high and wide jumps in a stable and safe manner without the interference of energy from the outside. The device is predominantly intended as toy or sports equipment and envisaged to serve for physical exercise. On the other hand, it should also be possible to use the device as means of locomotion, on account of its safe applicability, wherever the device can be expediently used for everyday practice.
The solution to the problem supporting the invention is defined in Claim 1. Features providing for expedient improvements of the inventive idea are the subject matters of the dependent claims.
In accordance with the present invention a device for facilitating the locomotion of a person by himself or herself by means of a spring system for removable attachment to both legs of the person, which spring system enables the person, by compression and deflection of at least one spring element, to walk on the ground by jumping step by step, is so configured that the spring element is a leaf spring having an arc-shaped configuration, on the concave side of which a leverage mechanism is provided that is fixedly connected for rotation to the leaf spring via two separate fixing means and a base plate on which the respective foot of the person may be placed and which is connected, on the one hand, via at least one rotary pin bearing and one connecting rod to the first fixing means and, on the other hand, to the other fixing means either directly or via a central support rigidly connected to the base plate.
The invention is based on the idea of utilising the resilience of a leaf spring to the effect that the resilient energy of the leaf spring is converted into jumping energy by selective deformation of the spring. To this end, a specifically shaped leaf spring is so attached on the runner""s respective leg that a spring excursion of the leaf spring by more than 30 cm is achieved. Via a structure fastened on the runner""s leg and preferably on the runner""s knee, the so-called leverage mechanism, the runner""s stepping force is transmitted to the leaf spring. During the stepping action the leaf spring undergoes an elastic deformation while energy is accumulated in the spring. The accumulated energy is released again in the rebound travel and thus enables the runner to move with a running style similar to the style common on a trampoline. For achievement of a straight rebound travel in spring deflection and in the rebound travel the leverage mechanism is equipped with an appropriate connecting brace that connects the base plate, on which the person""s foot is positioned, to the leaf spring.
The leaf spring is preferably made of a glass fibre reinforced synthetic material and fastened by one of its endsxe2x80x94specifically the upper end in the condition of fixation on the runner""s legxe2x80x94via a fixing means configured as rotary pin bearing, preferably to the central support on which also a knee strap is provided that encloses the runner""s knee in a flush manner. The runner""s foot is fixedly positioned on the base plate that is fixedly connected to the central support at an angle of 90xc2x0.
It is also conceivable, however, that the base plate is connected directly to the upper end of the leaf spring via the fastening means. In this case, however, a solid shoe must be provided to ensure a safe fitting of the runner""s foot, comparable to the fitting in a ski boot that may be detachably fixed to the base plate in the manner of a ski binding mechanism.
On the other end of the leaf spring some kind of sole is fixed that establishes the contact with the ground. A so-called connecting brace connects the leaf springxe2x80x94approximately at one quarter of its length from the bottomxe2x80x94via a bearing to the base plate on the runner""s foot.
With an appropriate harmonisation of the inter-axial spacings of all points of articulation between the leverage mechanism and the leaf spring as well as the development of rigidity along the contour of the leaf spring, the inventive configuration achieves a deformation of the leaf spring almost in parallel with the direction of the runner""s stepping force as well as a straight deformation. The point where the force is introduced between the ground and the spring device is shifted backward, i.e. in a direction towards the runner""s heel, by rolling the sole along the ground, in proportion to the deflection of the spring. This is desirable because this corresponds to the normal shift of forces in the foot under a load.
A force created by the runner is transmitted along two paths onto the leaf spring and then to the ground: one path leads via the leverage mechanism and the upper fastening means to the spring and from the latter via the sole to the ground. A second path leads via the connecting brace and its journal bearing up to the lower quarter of the leaf spring and from there equally via the sole to the ground.